This proposal requests funds to purchase a fourier transform nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer to support the research of three major users and also for the lesser use of several other investigators. All three major users (Wenkert, Goodman and Traylor) currently hold NIH grants. The Wenkert research group needs constant access to a dependable NMR for their work on the synthesis of alkaloids, each step of which has to be checked and monitored. Goodman's research is centered on synthetic peptide analogues, the conformations of which are determined by NMR. Traylor's research centers around iron-porphyrins, and in particular deals with the design and construction of heme analogues. All three of these researchers have large groups of postdoctoral and graduate students who have a great and constant need for routine and state-of-the-art NMR. Minor uses include R. Fahey (chemical studies on glutathione); J. Kyte (work on hydrophobic peptides and their behavior in nonpolar environments); T. McMorris (studies on steroid and terpenoid chemistry); C. Perrin (proton exchange in peptides and other amides); D. Tilley (synthesis of organo-metallic catalysts); and W. Trogler (synthesis of reactive transition metal complexes). Many of the latter, and the Wenkert and Traylor groups also, need probes that can do NMR on nuclei other than protons and 13C, including 31P, etc. This instrument will be situated in the Chemistry Research Building on the campus of the University of California, San Diego, where no such facility is presently available. Supervision of the instrument will be organized and directed by the three major users.